


Two of a Kind

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal doesn't plan on Curtis Hagen seducing him. He doesn't plan on accepting it. It happens nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking, for twinsarein.

Neal had always believed there were two types of criminals: those who held grudges, and those who didn't.

Until now, he'd seen himself as the former type. At the moment, he wasn't sure. Could he still hold a grudge against someone after something like this?

Hagen had him backed against the wall beside the door to the terrace. He nipped at Neal's neck, and a pleasurable shiver ran though Neal's body. Neal knew the rough kisses would leave bruises on his neck. Like a brand. He knew he would hide them carefully under his shirt collar until they faded, as though they were evidence of a crime.

Neal realized the door to the apartment was unlocked. If Mozzie came in now, he'd probably think Neal was being attacked. Then he would think he'd gone insane. Mozzie had always accused him of having bad judgment when it came to sex. But it wasn't like he planned on this stuff happening. He hadn't asked Hagen to show up.

It was funny; of all the things Hagen could have wanted, Neal never imagined that he would want _him_. It was a powerful feeling, and Neal found that he liked it.

Hagen hummed against Neal's neck. "We're two of a kind, Caffrey. Guys like us belong together."

"We're nothing alike."

"'Course we are. You want someone smart. Someone who can challenge you." He kissed his way up to Neal's mouth. He slipped his tongue between Neal's lips and gave him a firm, possessive kiss.

Neal closed his eyes and yielded to it.

Breaking away, Hagen said, "Tell me I'm wrong, and I'll go and you'll never see me again."

Neal opened his eyes. He considered doing it, just for the bitter satisfaction of denying Hagen. Instead, he was silent.

Perhaps he wasn't as good at holding grudges as he'd believed.

Hagen's lips quirked up in a smile. He reached for Neal's belt and deftly unbuckled it. He unzipped Neal's fly and snaked his hand down the front of his boxer briefs. Hagen's hand was cold, but it quickly warmed to Neal's skin.

Neal thrust his hips against Hagen's hand. He put his head back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

Hagen was easing Neal's pants and underwear down over his hips. They settled around his thighs. Neal's breath hitched as Hagen started to stroke his cock. Pre-come had already started to leak from the head.

Neal spread his hands against the wall. The part of him that couldn't believe he was doing this shut down under the sensations that engulfed him.

He gave a strangled cry as he came, and Hagen silenced him with another kiss. He placed his hands on Neal's waist, and Neal didn't even care that his own come was getting on his shirt.

"Mm," Hagen murmured, pleased. "Gorgeous."

Neal smiled, despite himself.


End file.
